Hear no evil
by scaryprincess
Summary: sequal to See no evil, don't need to read the other but will help. Harry can only hear evil in the dungeon he was placed in, something that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Gore, rape and suicidal thoughts. HP/LV read and review plz


Hear no evil

Sequel to see no evil, Harry can only hear evil in the dungeon he was placed in, something that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Gore, rape and suicidal thoughts. HP/LV Horror/Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't think people would want me too if they read this story

Scaryprincess: Happy endings are over rated, because there is no end to life only if you die and that's not very happy is it?

Xagnela: Your are 'the glass is half empty' type of girl aren't you?

Scary: It depends… (Far off distant look)

I have no beta, anyone intrested to become one drop a line

* * *

See no evil, **hear no evil**, speak no evil

-The three wise monkeys

* * *

When I awoke I was in a pitch black room, I felt the acidity of vomit in my mouth as I hunched over gagging expelling the small meal of bread and water I had before

When was the last time I ate? I don't recall

I wasn't bothered by the lack of clothes on my body, or the swelling of the welts, blue and purple bruises that dotted my fragile body if a recurring event happened you get used to it, you adapt to the cruelties placed upon you so you survive; just barely but you survive. Survival of the body was one thing the survival of the mind was a completely different story.

My ears buzzed with a faint ringing, as the only voices I head was of my own thinking and another voice, a dark one infested my thoughts, his voice rang though my head and his laugh mocked me

Everything was silent, as a grave.

My grave?

I secretly hope, keeping those thoughts in the far reaches of my mind so that he can't hear; but he can, he always could.

Such a futile attempt because he's in my head ready to pounce and attack any possibility that I could muster to escape this life and join my loved ones. I sigh watching the darkness, my senses not alert to anything, I knew something was going to happen; did I want it to happen? If it involved me finally dieing then yes but if that man was going to toy with him on the brink of death then bring me back then no, I did not want it to happen like it has so many times before.

'A reoccurrence of cruelty', my whole life could be summed up by those words; those sad, sad words.

The door opened, it was silent as if not metal but made out of pillows; masked figures walked in as if they weren't stomping with their bone crushing boots that caused so much pain. Silence.

They drag behind them a red headed girl stripped naked like I, but no sound but she seemed to gape like a fish, expelling the last breaths on silent pleas to me but I can't hear her and I can't do anything to stop this.

The faces jeer at her as they corner the girl as if a cat would to be a mouse in a trap, they grab her head roughly I can visualize the pain as that has been done to me many times before, I crocked my head to the side as I wasn't as effected by it because I couldn't hear, even when the men unbuckled their pants no sound made it somehow less real, the groping of the strangers breast as the first of one of _his _men rammed into her brutally as blood ran down her milky white thighs as the other pleasured himself this went on for an eternity as after the men satisfied themselves ,the girl broken on the floor stretching her hand out to me, to save her, the once plump lips cuts as her lipstick was blood as they moved.

_Save me! Save me!_

I'm sorry, I can't hear you.

Later when the man himself walked in the girl was dead on the floor but he ignored the corpse as he walked to me placing his cold hand on my face as he whispered, now the spell he had me under was broken,

"I did what you wished, Harry. You told me you wanted to not hear the screams for a change" He pressed his cold lips against my chapped ones to his surprise and delight I responded opening my mouth for him for him to plunder. He pulled away, but my lip trembled ever so slightly and whispered,

"It was a nice change…" I paused and continued, "Thank you my lord"

To even make me sicker and repulsed with myself it did help, and I slept without those nightmares for a change even though the ruby eyed man danced in and out of my dreams it was better then the screaming I once had to bare.

I wanted to hear no more screams, no jeers, no voices.

I wanted to hear no evil

* * *

Scaryprincess: You know when you watch a scary movie and you cover your ears so the music doesn't freak you out? I kinda based it off that, it helps for me but I'm sure people have other methods so they don't get scared shitless

Read and leave a comment please!!XD


End file.
